Camp with the Digidestined
by The Cold
Summary: Oh no! Arukenimon and Mummymon have hit elecmon with their jeep and the Digidestined are being blamed! What will happen when they’re forced too look after all the fresh Digimon? ~chapter four is up
1. Hit and Run

Part 1- Hit and run

_I need help… anyways, this is the first part in a series that will probably contain seven chapters altogether. This is most likely the shortest part, so don't mind it. Also, I don't mind the English Digimon names so I'm using them. Also I don't know the Japanese ones. _

_ _

_Disclaimer: Not mine! Not yours either! _

Arukenimon and Mummymon cruised along threw a field in their new hot-pink jeep.They were off to the National Villains' Day picnic, and in the back was a fine dessert of angel-food cake.Mummymon had made it himself, and he was quiet proud.

There was a loud thump, and the jeep flew about four feet in the air.

"My cake!" cried Mummymon, as he slammed on the brakes.Seconds later he was turned around comforting his cake.

"I think we hit something…" Arukenimon turned around and gasped.About two feet from the back tire was Elecmon, with his legs twisted oddly.

"My cake!" cried Mummymon.Indeed, it had been smushed against the cake holder.

"Floor it!We just ran over something and killed it!" hissed Arukenimon.

"I'm not dead…" moaned Elecmon.

"But my cake is ruined!What will we bring to the National Villains' Day picnic now?" bawled Mummymon.

"Nothing! We're villains! Now FLOOR IT!" yelled Arukenimon. And so, the smushed cake was tossed out the side and the two villains sped off to the picnic, cakeless and guilty of killing Elecmon.

"But I'm not dead…"

A group of assorted Digimon stood around the dead Elecmon.

"Oh my gosh! Elecmon is dead!" announced a Gekomon to those who couldn't see. A collective gasp arose.

"I'm not dead…" Elecmon moaned again.

"Only one person could have done such a horrible thing," stated a Pumkinmon, "and that's the Digimon Kaiser!"

"Actually, he turned good awhile ago," corrected a Gotsumon.

"Then it must have been the Digidestined!" yelled a Gazimon.

"Why them?" asked a Sukamon.

"There's no one else to blame," replied the Gazimon.

"I see…"

"I'm not dead…" Elecmon moaned again.

"Well, how should we punish them? Remember, capital punishment is illegal," asked a Bakemon.

"Community service!" yelled a Yokomon. The crowd cheered.

"Six days of it!"

"Why six?" 

"Why not?"

And so, it was settled that the Digidestined would look after the fresh Digimon for six days.

The Digidestined were seated in a lovely field of yellow flowers. Their faithful Digimon companions were at the new theme park, Digimon Land.

"It's such a beautiful day. I'm so glad we're able to enjoy it together," said Miyako. Everyone nodded.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Iori, pointing to a little bouncing pink spot. Everyone turned and looked where he was pointing. Moments later, it was revealed to be a Koromon. It bounced up in front of them and dropped the piece of paper that was in its mouth.

"Singing telegram from the Digimon head council!" said the Koromon. It produced a clipboard out of nowhere and handed it to Daisuke.

"Please sign here," Daisuke looked at the others, then signed his name. The Koromon opened the piece of paper and took a deep breath,

"You killed Elecmon, you dirty kids! 

You should pay for what you did!

You have to do six days of community service!

Look after the baby Digimon and don't be lateus!

Your start tomorrow…" the Koromon was sure to hold the last note, then turned and bounced away.

"Was that suppose to rhyme?" asked Takeru.

"We didn't kill Elecmon!" yelled Hikari.

"But who else are they going to blame?"

"…."

"We'll, I'm sure it'll be fun," said Ken, "and we should just go along with it." The other Digidestined stared at him.

"Great idea!" Miyako finally said.

"I say we should turn this into a camp!" suggested Takeru, "and we should all just look after one group of Digimon!" 

"Alright! Lets go to my house and draw straws," so, the Digidestined accepted their punishment and headed to Iori's house.

"Alright, if you get the red straw, you look after the Punimon. If you get the green straw, you look after the Botamon. If you get the yellow straw, you look after the Yuramon. If you get the blue straw, you look after the Poyomon. If you get the black straw, you have to look after Elecmon's dead body, and if you get the white straw, you have to cook," said Ken. In his hand were six straws with a piece of paper taped to the end of each one. 

"I'm first!" yelled Daisuke, as he grabbed a straw from Ken's hand. It was the red one.

"Alright, Punimon!" he cheered. And it went on. Takeru was looking after the Poyomon, Hikari was looking after the Botamon, Miyako was looking after the Yuramon, Iori was looking after Elecmon's dead body, and Ken was cooking.

"We need a name," said Miyako.

"Slave Camp?" suggested Daisuke.

"No, not slave camp!" snapped Miyako.

"How about, 'I'm being blamed for killing Elecmon even though I didn't so now I have to look after all these fresh Digimon camp?" asked Iori. The others stared at him blankly. 

"Ya, it'll work…"

And so, the Digidestined headed back to their own residence and rested up for the big day of looking after all the little fresh Digimon.

There's part 1! Like I said before, this will probably be the shortest chapter.   
  
Special announcement: I'm thinking of writing a sequel to 'American Psycho', where Wallace will go to Japan. The only problem is I can't find a song to use. If you have an idea for one, please provide a link to the lyrics and if you can, the full version of the song. If it ever comes to be, you'll get a special mentioning! I need you help!

Special announcement 2: Cold likes to call Takato 'Taco.' This boring announcement was brought to you by Big Fat Elephant Who Can't Spell Co. Removing inner demons, one person at a time.


	2. First day of Horror

-Hikari takes her group to go find some

_Wow!I can't believe I finished this in a day!I'm not really into that 'chapter a day' thing, so this will probably be the only time this will ever happen.I'm so tired, and it's burning hot outside.Bleh :Pwell, enjoy!_

_ _

_Disclaimer: I no own Digimon, because me have no money!_

The next day everyone woke up, fully rested and ready to look after the fresh Digimon.They arrived in the Digital World from their own computers, and at 8:30am everyone had arrived.

"I can't cook!" whined Ken, as they walked in the direction of Primary Village.

"Then find something else we can eat," said Miyako, matter-of-factly.

Five minutes later, they arrived in Primary Village.The fresh Digimon were all standing in groups, and the ones that could talk were talking about what happened to Elecmon.

"I heard he fell off a mountain!"

"No, he was stepped on by a Shellmon!"

"Welcome to Camp I'm being blamed for killing Elecmon even though I didn't so now I have to look after all these fresh Digimon!" Hikari yelled, trying to be heard over the noise.After a few tries they finally shut up.The little Digimon were instructed to go with the Digidestined that would be looking after them.

There was a slight confusion with getting to the right Digidestined, but everything turned out fine.

"Hey, do you guys remember how to play soccer?" asked Daisuke.The Punimon looked at each.

"I take that as a no.Lets go learn how too!… Again!" Daisuke headed off to find a field, with the Punimon following behind.

So, the rest of the Digidestined headed off with their group of Digimon, and Iori picked up Elecmon's dead body and lugged him into a nearby hut.

"I'm not dead…" Elecmon moaned again.

Ken stood in the kitchen, arguing with himself over what to make.He finally decided on eggs.The oven was turned on, and a large pan was set on one of the burners.

Ken grabbed an egg and prepared to break it open, but it stared shaking.Seconds later it broke open and a Yuramon popped out.He screamed and dropped the eggshell.

Hikari sat on a bench beside the playground.Her group of Botamons were playing on the playground, and not one of them had been hurt yet.It was too nice of a day to get hurt, anyways.

The door about 10 feet from the playground flew open, and Ken emerged from it.He looked around a bit, then headed over towards Hikari.

"Can you go find some potatoes or something that I can cook?I was making eggs but a fresh Digimon popped out of one of them!" 

Hikari thought about it for a long minute, and then nodded her head.Standing up, she yelled to the Botamon on the playground,

"Alright!We're going to dig up some potatoes!" the Botamon looked at her, and then muttered something.

"Go get some garden tools and a wheelbarrow, because we need a lot of them to feed everyone," and so, Hikari and he merry group of Botamon gathered up gardening tools and headed off to find a potato patch.Ken smiled and left to find a really big potato peeler.

Iori sat in one of the little huts with Elecmon's dead body.He sighed and shook his head. 

"Now that Elecmon is dead, we'll have to plan a funeral…" he said quietly.

"I'm not dead…" moaned Elecmon.

"I wonder who we should invite?Did Elecmon have any friends of family?"  
  


"I'm not dead…" Elecmon moaned again.It seemed as if no matter how loud he said it no one could hear him.

"… Elecmon!Your not dead!" Iori yelled happily.He jumped up and hugged Elecmon tightly.

"… I think I will be now…" Elecmon gasped, trying to breathe.

Back with Hikari and the Botamon, they had been walking for about 10 minutes when they came across a giant potato patch.

"Well what are the chances of that?" Hikari asked, sarcastically.

The Botamon got right to work.They split into pairs and choose garden tools, while three Botamon pushed the wheelbarrow around.In the pairs, one Botamon dug and the other grabbed the potatoes that they dug up.It was quite a good plan, actually.Not long after they had filled the wheelbarrow and those who weren't needed to help push it carried potatoes of their own.

They arrived back in Primary Village, dumped the potatoes in the kitchen, and then headed off to play on the playground again.Ken set straight to work and began peeling the potatoes.

An hour later the potatoes were peeled, cooked, and ready to eat.Ken stepped out of the kitchen holding a megaphone.He raised it to his mouth and took a deep breath,

"BREAKFAST!" he yelled.Seconds later there was a long lineup consisting of Botamon, Punimon, Poyomon, Yuramon, and the Digidestined.Oh, and Iori and Elecmon were there too.

"Elecmon!You're not dead!" Miyako cried happily.

"Well, I've been tryin' to tell ya…"  
Dishes were handed out and the potatoes were eaten.Everyone agreed that Ken made great potatoes.

After breakfast, all the fresh Digimon headed off to the playground.Ken's eyes opened wide as he looked at the massive pile of dishes. 

"Do I have to wash all of these by myself?" he asked, awestruck.

"Yep!" yelled Daisuke, as he and the other Digidestined ran off to gather up their groups.

"Darn!" Ken said as he began to fill the sink with water.

Miyako sat on a chair before he group of Yuramon, holding a book.

"OK!Now I'm going to read you guys a story!It's called, 'But no Elephants!'" Miyako opened the book and began to read.

By the end of the book and the Yuramon had fallen asleep on the ground.

"Awww…" cooed Miyako, as she looked at the sleeping fresh Digimon.

"Are we ready to go?" asked Takeru.The group of Poyomon cheered.They were going to go on a hike up a nearby mountain.Four Poyomon held the first aid bag and the others walked in pairs behind Takeru.

"Now everyone, be careful not to fall off.If one of you falls off, the other one should start screaming.If you both fall off, they Poyomon behind you should start screaming.And if I fall off, everyone start screaming." The Poyomon nodded and they began heading up the mountain.

About halfway up, a scream was heard.Takeru whipped around and saw one of the Poyomon sliding down the mountain.

"Nooo!" he cried, as he dived towards it.Being heaver, Takeru slid a little faster and soon caught up with the Poyomon.He grabbed onto and held it above his head as they both went flying down the mountain.

Finally, they slowed to a halt.Takeru lay on his back, holding the Poyomon above his head.He was all scratched up, but the Poyomon looked fine.

"Are you OK?" Takeru breathed.It looked at him for a few minutes before it started bawling.

"It's OK, your fine…" cooed Takeru, as he hugged the Poyomon.After a few minutes it calmed down, and the group headed back down the mountain, Takeru limping because of all the scratches he'd received.

Ken had finished making a giant bowl of mashed potatoes a while ago, and he was about to wash the last dish.He washed it, then dried it.

"Finally!Done!" Ken turned and was about to sit down when the room was filled with fresh Digimon and Digidestined.The dishes were dirtied again, and Ken sighed as he began to wash them.

"Alright everyone!" Hikari yelled, "Time for your naps!" the fresh Digimon toppled over and instantly fell asleep.

"Aww…" cooed Daisuke, "They're so cute when they sleep…" Takeru came limping over.

"What happened?" whispered Miyako, careful not to wake the sleeping Digimon.

"A Poyomon fell off the mountain and I dived to catch it, then we went sliding down the side," Takeru whispered back.  
  
  
Three hours and 6 games of poker later, one of the Yuramon woke up.It began crying, and that started a chain reaction.

"Gah!My ears!" cried Takeru, as he covered his ears to protect them from the loud noise.The Digidestined did the same.

"How do we calm them down?" yelled Hikari.Miyako removed one hand form he ear to snap her fingers.

"Candy!" she yelled.The fresh Digimon stopped crying and looked at her hopefully.

"…Alright!" yelled Daisuke, "lets go train some more for soccer!" he headed off in the direction of the soccer field they had found, with the Punimon following close behind.

"To the playground!" yelled Miyako. Her and the Yuramon thundered off to the playground.Hikari took her group to go for a swim in the nearby lake, and Takeru flopped down on a bench and let the Poyomon do what they wanted too.

Iori sat in a chair across from Elecmon.Elecmon was reading him the dictionary.He said it was 'very educational for the youngsters of today.'Iori said it was 'boring.'

"Accepted: generally approved; conventional…"

Finally, the day was over and it was time for the Digidestined to head home.

"Who's going to stay with the baby Digimon and Elecmon?" Iori asked.He had cringed when he said 'Elecmon.'

"Well, I guess I will," said Miyako.

"And I'll call your mom and tell her your staying at my house for the night!" Hikari stated.So, the Digidestined headed home. 

"Hello… Oh, hello Mrs. Inoue… no, this isn't Mimi.This is Hikari… no, I haven't seen your dog, umm, Miyako is staying over at my house tonight, is that alright? … OK, good… Goodbye!" Hikari hung up the phone.She quickly changed into her pajamas and flopped into bed, preparing for another hard day of work tomorrow. 

_There's part 2.Whew!Hee hee… that rhymed.Uh… this was meant to be longer, but I got bored of it.Expect part 3 sometime in the next week._

_ _

_Special Announcement: I'm still looking for a song that could be used in part two of 'American Psycho'.If you know a song that I could use, please send me a link to the lyrics, and possibly the actual song._

_ _

_Special Announcement 2: From now on, special announcement two will be random Digimon babblings of mine.Today, a dream I once had:_

_ _

_Daisuke, some other guy, and I were in a band.We lived in a trailer beside a big field of yellow flowers.Then, Daisuke and I hopped into this van and it didn't even move, but when we got out we were inside a mall.We started to run around and bug people, but a fat lady started chasing us.We told these people at a jewelry store about her, and they went to stop her.Then Daisuke and I stole all the jewelry, and I woke up._

_ _

_Brought to you by:Big Fat Elephant Who Can't Spell Co.The less you care, the more annoying we become!_


	3. The Real World with Daisuke

Part 3: Field trip with daisuke

Oh no!The worst has happened!Well, not the worst, but close.I had half of this thing on a disk, and now I can't find it!The horror! 

Disclaimer: If I had a dollar for every Digimon I owned, I'd be broke.

Returning for the second day of work, the Digidestined were spat out of the computer and onto the ground.They stood up and walked to Primary Village, where they found Miyako sleeping on a bench.She was awakened, and everyone set off to look after whatever.

Particularly, Daisuke was taking the Punimon on a field trip to the real world.The Punimon were chattering loudly about it.

"What will we do when we get there?" yelled a Punimon, bouncing towards Daisuke.He paused to think a moment.The thought hadn't occurred yet.

"We'll… umm… practice soccer!" and so, Daisuke and the Punimon headed off to the real world.

Upon arriving, they found a place that didn't seem all that familiar.They were in a small computer room that didn't belong to Daisuke, or anyone else he knew.Obviously, they had taken a wrong turn.

Upon seeing the worried look on Daisuke's face, the Punimon began chatting nervously.

"We're going to die here, just like Elecmon did!"

"But Elecmon died from food poisoning!"

"Exactly!"

"Stay calm everyone," Daisuke whispered loudly, "I'm going to go see if anyone's home." Daisuke turned and left the room.

Slowly walking down the long hallway, Daisuke attempted to make no noise at all.He peeked into each of the rooms, but found no one there.He was just about to go get the Punimon, when he spotted a room at the end of the hall.

Inside was a fat man who was watching TV.There was a door leading to the out side on the wall farthest from Daisuke, and that was on the other side of the fat man.There was no way they could make it without being caught!Unless…

"Alright, so I'll throw one of you at the light switch.When you hit it, it will go off and we can run to the door hopefully, OK?" The Punimon nodded, and followed Daisuke into the hall.When he reached the end, he picked up a Punimon.

Bob sat on his couch watching the Food Channel.He shifted to lie down, and seconds later a little brown thing went flying threw the air.Bob watched it fly towards the light switch, but at the last second it swerved and hit the wall.It bounced onto the floor and lay there, looking dead.

Moments later, another one came flying by.It suffered the same fate.This continued for quite a while, before one of the things hit the light.It switched off, and the outline of a person shooing more of the little things towards the door could be seen.The door opened, and whatever it was left.Bob shrugged and continued to watch the Food Channel. 

"Whew!We made it!" sighed Daisuke, as he sat on the step.It was a nice day out, not to hot, but not to cold either.Perfect weather for soccer.

The Punimon were bouncing around happily,

"That was coolest thing ever can we do it again?" they babbled.

"Erm… maybe another day.But right now, let's go to the soccer field!" and that's exactly what the group did. 

They had received a few odd stares on the way there, but the Punimon and Daisuke finally made it to soccer field.Sadly, a professional looking team was using it.Daisuke cursed silently.

"The only other field I know of is across the city!We'll have to drive there.Hmm… I don't have money for the bus or anything… we'll have to borrow a car," the Punimon looked at each other.

"Alright, go get one!" Daisuke sighed and shook his head,

"It's not that easy, but I'll try."  
  
Daisuke approached and old lady, who was standing beside the bleachers.She looked nice enough, and no one else was near her so he couldn't make a fool of himself.

"Excuse me m'am…"  
"Why hello young man.Would you like some candy?"

"Umm, no… hmm, on second though, sure!" the old lady pulled some candy from her purse and handed it to Daisuke.

"He's suppose to be finding us a car, not having lunch!" 

"This may sound a little odd, but could I borrow your car?" the old lady smiled.

"Okay.Here's the keys, it's that one over there," said the lady, pointing to a snazzy red car.Daisuke's mouth fell open.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, really." Daisuke smiled and took the keys,

"Thanks!I'll have it back before 9 o'clock!" he called over his shoulder, as he ran back to the Punimon.

"We got a car, lets go!" Daisuke yelled.So the Punimon piled into the back, and Daisuke crawled into the drivers seat.Luckily, the car was small enough that Daisuke could reach the pedals. 

They hadn't been driving for even five minutes, before sirens filled the air.

"Crap!The police!" Daisuke pulled over, and moments later a policeman appeared in the window.

"Excuse me… wait, what are those?" asked the policeman.

"There… erm… rabbits!Yeah!And I'm a… rabbit trainer!That's it!" Daisuke stammered.

"Hmm… they don't look much like rabbits to me!" Daisuke gulped, trying to come up with something to say.

"They're… mutants!They have three ears and no legs!" the policeman frowned.Finally, he nodded.

"Move along sir."

Finally, they made it to the soccer field.Unbeknownst to him, Daisuke was quite a talented driver for his age.The Punimon piled out of the car and followed Daisuke onto the soccer field.

Everything would have gone great, but there was one problem.No soccer ball.And EVERYONE knows you can't play soccer without a ball.At least I hope so.

They could just kick a Punimon around, but that would be mean.Then, he was spotted.Daisuke grabbed a Punimon off the ground and ran towards him.

This person was a young boy holding a soccer ball.Daisuke bent down so he was at eye level with the gaffer,

"If I can make this rabbit talk, will you give me your soccer ball?" he asked.The boy gave him a sarcastic look.

"All right mister, if you can make that rabbit talk I'll give you this soccer ball," Daisuke smiled.

"Hand over the soccer ball, kid!" yelled the Punimon.

This kid hadn't even argued.He'd just ran away screaming.Even so, now they had the soccer ball.But they didn't have lunch.So they ate grass.The Punimon did, anyway.Daisuke lost his appetite after stepping in a little surprise a dog had left.

Having only one soccer ball, a scrimmage took place.It was quite odd how the Punimon passed the ball.They sort of… smashed their foreheads into it, and it went flying wherever. 

After a hard day of practicing, 'Coach' Daisuke and the Punimon returned to the Digital World.That day Takeru had sat back and healed why his Poyomon were taught how to peel potatoes by Ken, Hikari had taken the Botamon on a hike, but she managed to do it without getting hurt, Iori had heard from b to f of the dictionary, and Miyako had taken the Yuramon to the new theme park, where their original Digimon were still partying.

"Who's staying with the Digimon tonight?" asked Hikari.

"I will," said Iori, sitting down on a bench.The other Digidestined nodded and left.

"I'll tell your mom you're spending the night at my house!" Takeru called over his shoulder.

"Oh crap, I still have to return that lady's car!" grumbled Daisuke.

"What?" asked Miyako.  
"We borrowed this lady's car to get to the soccer field.I have to have it back by 9," Ken looked at his watch,

"It's only seven right now…" a light bulb seemed to appear about their heads.

Yamato sighed as he dug threw his closet.He was going out with his band, and right now he needed to find his belt.

Takeru had stopped by earlier to inform Yamato that he was going "cruisin'".If Mrs. Hida called before he left, he was told to tell her Iori was staying the night.

Almost on cue, the telephone ran.Yamato ran to grab it, still without his belt.

"Hello… oh yes, Iori is spending the night here… well actually…umm… he and Takeru ran down to the movie store and I'm going out, so I'll leave a note!… your welcome, bye!" Yamato hung up the phone.He was about to return his search for the belt, when the doorbell rang.

'Aww, screw it!' Yamato thought, he headed for the door holding up his pants. 

The only thing that kept me sane while writing this was my furby, who sat there and danced to the Teenage Wolfs.He only suffers from minor damage, because he landed on a pillow when I threw him at the wall.

Today we have a stupid thing I once did.Laugh at my stupidity.

I put on one of those Mickey Mouse hats, taped a picture of Jyou to my forehead, and ran around the house screaming, "Patamon, armor shinkaaaaa…" and "Digimental… up!" Then my parents looked at me oddly.

Oh the excitement.

SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT1: Still looking for a song.I'm thinking of using Smash Mouth's 'All Star.'It's on the soundtrack, anyway.If you have a better idea tell me.

SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT2: Check out my drawings at Side7.com !My alias is 'Cold'(big surprise) and my name is… YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND THAT OUT!Actually it's Hilary.Not only do I have no talent at writing, I also suck at drawing!


	4. First Aid with Takeru

-He snds word with a poyomon that crawled into his backpack

Dear LORD!I just read over one of my fics and they're REALLY spaced out!I'll try to fix it, because it looks really stupid!Whoops.Please tell me if this looks better.  
I forgot to mention last chapter, but now each of the chapters focus on a Digidestined.Daisuke is done, and one of them won't be used. 

Dis-ca-laimer: The characters that are used in this fictional story are not property of Cold, but instead are property of Toei Animations.

Although they were a little shaken from the drive, the Digidestined arrived in the Digital World.The ground was covered in water and mud, so obviously it had rained.

They headed to Primary Village where they found Iori, soaking wet, sitting on a bench.He headed home to take a shower, and the Digidestined gathered up their Digimon.

"Where's that little bugger that's suppose to be looking after me?" roared Elecmon, shaking the dictionary at Ken. 

"He went home to shower!" Ken yelled back.He headed off to the kitchen too… cook potatoes.Oh the excitement.

Iori walked into his apartment.There his mother stood, holding a spatula and looking mad.Iori gulped.

"I called Takeru's last night, but you and him were out renting a movie.Yamato left a note.Why didn't you call me?" she demanded.Iori gulped again.

"Well… Yamato wants to be an artist… but he's not very good, and we thought it was just a sheet of scribbles!So we threw it out!" Iori lied.His mother glared at him.

"That's not going to work this time, young man!"

"Careful, no pushing!" Takeru yelled, while trying to direct the Poyomon into a shack.In his arms was assorted minor injury equipment, and he was having trouble seeing around it.

"Takeruuuuuuuuu!" yelled a Poyomon, as it came flying towards him.He screamed and dropped the medical equipment as the Poyomon hit him.

"Smooth move, numb nuts!" yelled a Poyomon.It received a death glare.

"Takeruuuuuuuuu!Iori said that he's grounded and he can't come back here for a while so someone else should look after Elecmon!Iori told me to tell you because I was in his backpack!" it announced happily.Takeru motioned for the other Poyomon to clean up the supplies, and headed off to tell Ken that he was stuck with Elecmon now.

After a slight disagreement, Takeru stood in front of the Poyomon.They had gotten into pairs and were given a tenser bandage per pair.He held up a tenser bandage.

"Alright, you hold this part here, then wrap the bandage around, and then you put these clippie thingies at the end," Takeru said, trying to demonstrate.He finally gave up and dropped it on the ground.

"Now you try!I'll come by and see how you're doing in a minute, I have to go check that Ken hasn't killed Elecmon."

"Watch the bump, Girly!" yelled Elecmon.Ken had been instructed to take Elecmon to the kitchen with him, and that's just what he was trying to do.Elecmon had insisted on bringing a GIANT dictionary that Ken couldn't carry, so now Elecmon was in a wheelbarrow being pushed along.

It was then that Takeru walked up from nowhere.

"Having trouble?" he asked.Ken sighed and dropped the wheelbarrow.It tipped on its side and Elecmon when rolling out.

"Yes!Greatly!He insisted on bringing that dictionary and now he keeps calling me Girly!" Ken yelled.Takeru held back a laugh.

"Well, keep up the good work… Girly!" Takeru ran away before Ken could comment.The blue haired boy grumbled, picked up the wheelbarrow, and steered it into the kitchen.

"Hey!" yelled Elecmon, "You forgot me!" 

Seconds later Ken reappeared and shoved Elecmon into the kitchen.

"Very good," said Takeru, passing a Poyomon that had a tenser bandage around it… erm… waist.

"Keep trying!" he commented as he passed a Poyomon having some trouble.

"Umm… I don't think that's right," the blond said, looking at a Poyomon wrapped completely in bandages.He continued to monitor the Poyomon.

"GAH!MY EYE!" cried a Poyomon from the other side of the room.

"Careful where you put those clips," called Takeru, "They really hurt the eye!"

"Lunch time!" called Ken, trying to ignore the sound of Elecmon reading the dictionary.The kitchen was filled with Digidestined and Digimon the next second, and Ken was shoved up against the wall.The Digimon crowded out, and the Digidestined were left standing with empty plates.

"I'm hungry," said Miyako, looking at the empty bowl.Ken sighed.

"There's cookies in the fridge…" A loud cheer cut off Ken, and then the Digidestined were crowded around the fridge.

"Careful!" yelled Elecmon, pausing from reading the dictionary, "don't eat the chocolate ones!"

"Alright!Here we are, learning about first aid.Right now, we learn how to apply band aids," Takeru held up a box of colorful rainbow-y band-aids.

"You pull this paper thing off, then the other one, and then you put the white part over the cut and put the sticky parts onto the skin." The Poyomon listened, and did what they were told.Takeru checked over it, and noted that everyone had done a great job.

"Now take the band aids off…"  
"Youch!" cried a few Poyomon.

"But don't rip them off, it really hurts!Now, you may not have expected this.We are going to train… for soccer!Simply because I have to show Daisuke I can coach a better team than him." Takeru announced, smiling proudly.

And that's exactly what they did.They headed off to train for soccer, and they did quite well.Although, now their first aid skills had to be put to the test, with all the injuries that occurred.

"You guys did great!" yelled Takeru, from his seat in a beach chair.The Poyomon were taking a swim in the lake, and the sun was slowly setting… at 6:45.Hey, this is the Digital World!

"Oh my, the jelly fish are certainly over-populating this year," commented a random person as they walked by, referring to the Poyomon.

"Umm… yes," muttered Takeru.

"So who's staying with the Digimon tonight?" asked Hikari.

"Hmm… since last time we lost a member, how about one of us just takes them to the real world?" suggested Miyako.Everyone thought about it for a moment before agreeing.

"I'll take them tonight," offered Daisuke.

And so, the Digidestined headed home, with a group of Digimon following behind.On their way home, they received a wave from the old lady that had borrowed them the car, and then went for ice cream.

Bah.I want to go shopping.Sorry this part sucked.

Normally down here there might be a dream I once had or something.But not today.Do you know why?Because today I give a great big thanks to EMU!Hello, Emu!Thanks for reviewing many of my fics!I hope I get a lot more reviews from you too!Maybe drop me a line sometime and we'll chat!

SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT: I dyed my hair blond yesterday.

SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT#2: Yesterday I also said I wanted to see Silence of the Lambs.My mom said I have to wait until I'm 14.So I asked if I could read the book.She said she only had Hannibal and I wasn't aloud to read it.Poop.


End file.
